Release Your Emotion
by Little Miss Angsty
Summary: Sumire Ryuuzaki's other Granddaughter, Fubuki, moved to America and now she's back in Japan. She stirs up and unsettles the emotional mask that Tezuka wears, will she eventually smash it apart or will Tezuka keep repairing IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!
1. First Day

**Title: **First Day  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I stood outside the gates of Seishun Gakuen, wearing a boy's uniform; there was no way in hell that I was going to wear that girl's uniform. My name is Fubuki Ryuuzaki; my mother transferred work to be "closer" to my grandmother and cousin. Well, here goes nothing.

**  
Normal POV  
**When Sumire Ryuuzaki found out that her other granddaughter would be transferring to Seishun Gakuen she couldn't help but smile. When Sakuno was younger she looked up to Fubuki and saw her as an older sister, but since Fubuki had to leave for America she had become shy, reserved and really missed her. "Maybe you can help Sakuno regain that confidence," she sighed, touching the picture of a seven year old girl with sparkling aquamarine eyes holding a younger girl who looked like her, but with brown eyes.

Fubuki walked through the gates, ignoring all the curious glances thrown her way, 'Geez, I'm only wearing a boys uniform, what difference does it make?' she thought. "ONEE-CHAN!!!" someone yelled, hugging/tackling her from the front, it was Sakuno.

"Saku-chan, didn't Obaa-san tell you I was transferring here," Fubuki sighed.

Sakuno pulled back and stared at Fubuki, "Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" she asked. Fubuki sighed again, "You know me well enough to know the answer."

"Hold on, we should go see Obaa-san," Sakuno offered, dragging Fubuki along.

Sumire was at the tennis courts; today it was a Regulars Only training session. "Obaa-san!" yelled Sakuno, dragging another girl wearing a boys uniform, "Guess who I found?!"

"Buki-chan!" she yelled, flinging her arms around the other girl. Pulling back, Sumire Ryuuzaki started to circle her other granddaughter, oblivious to the other curious Regulars, mainly Inui scribbling in his notebook. "What did you do to your hair?!" she asked incredulous, looking at her granddaughter's short bob. She then snatched the teen's timetable away and saw she was in class 1-3, the same as Tezuka. "Tezuka!" she called, beckoning for the bespectacled teen over.

He jogged over from his usual position and answered, "Yes Sensei," he asked, his gaze flicking from Fubuki to Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"It appears my granddaughter is in the same class as you, do you think maybe you could show her around," she replied, pushing Fubuki into his arms.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I was instantly pushed forwards into this guy's arms, well thanks grandma; you pushed me into some poor soul. I looked up, and suddenly felt really embarrassed. This guy was…handsome, there was no other word for it. He had the most amazing, chocolate brown eyes, his perfect chiseled features contrasted with his lips, full and looking really soft. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice sent shivers down my spine, I could only nod dumbly as I peeled myself out of his arms.

Now for my first impression, the guy was hot, second impression, his emotional range could barely fit a teaspoon. So far all I know is his name, age and the fact that he's tennis team captain and student council president. Man, what a pain in the ass, we're definitely not gonna get along anytime soon.

**  
Normal POV  
**Fubuki sighed at the end of the tour, 'At least I won't get lost on my first day,' she thought.

"You should get changed," Tezuka suddenly said.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"That's a boy's uniform," he answered.

"So," she said, cocking her head slightly to look up at him.

"It's against the school rules," he replied.

"Oh yeah, bite me," she glared, heading into the classroom.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I showed Ryuuzaki-san around the school, and strangely enough, she didn't blabber on like other girls I knew, just nodded and said okay at reasonable times, and strangely, I actually find that rather refreshing in that sense. However, she was in violation of school rules, but even when I told her she didn't listen, not that I care if she gets in trouble, right?

**  
Normal POV  
**Fubuki stood in front of the rest of the class, her aquamarine eyes gazing though the wall, so far she blatantly ignored the teacher after her lecture on wearing the correct uniform and received a detention.

Tezuka sighed; it was her own fault for not listening to his advice. She was now sitting next to him. Tezuka was at least grateful she wouldn't try to talk or distract him…hopefully. He spared himself a glance, just to make sure she wasn't going to try and distract him. As soon as he took that glance he couldn't pull his eyes away, her eyes were downcast, but he could still see a glimmer of green-blue. She looked….almost sad. Tezuka instantly pulled back, he wasn't supposed to be doing this. He turned his attention back to the front of the class. He closed his eyes, 'She's just another faceless girl in this classroom,' he thought, keeping his attention to the front of the classroom.

Fubuki was also lost in her own thoughts, 'Well, I'm stuck next to this guy for the rest of the year. 'This is gonna be a fun year,' she thought bitterly.

A/N: This is the first chapter; I hope it's not bad. Please R and R please. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.


	2. Lunch with the Regulars

**Title: **Lunch with the Regulars  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I sat beneath some random tree I found by the bike racks, staring aimlessly at the birds, flying together, "If I could be as free as those birds," I sighed.

"HELLO FUBUKI-CHAN!!!!!" yelled someone from behind me.

"HOLY BEJEEZUS!!!" I screamed, flinging my food at whoever it was. It turned out to be on of the guys from this morning, he had red hair and sparkling sapphire blue eyes, he reminded me of a little kid. "Sorry, er, I didn't know who you were," I blushed.

"It's okay," he smiled, "I'm Eiji, nya."

"Hi, it seems you already know my name," I replied.

"Yeah, news travels fast," he smiled again, "Why you sitting by yourself?" I started to explain to him, that I didn't know anyone here well. But that wasn't the truth, this is…

_  
I was hanging around, when I saw some girls that looked nice enough. So I walked to where they were sitting, "Hi, I'm Fubuki Ryuuzaki," I introduced myself. _

_One of them, a girl with sleek, black hair and green eyes glared at me, "You sat next to Tezuka-sama today," she almost snarled at me. _

"_Yeah, so," I replied. She stood up and slapped me. "What the hell?" I asked, "What's your problem?" _

"_My problem is that you're too close to Tezuka-sama for my liking, so you better be careful," she sneered, "I'm Sayuri Nakahara, Captain of the girl's tennis team, and you better know your place here." _

_I couldn't believe that, this girl was in love with Mr. One-face, it took all my self-control not to laugh my head off, I only stood up and walked away, that Bitch wasn't worth it. _

Yeah, now I found myself getting dragged along to the Tennis Courts, so much for staying away from "Tezuka-sama"

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I sat in the bleachers with the rest of the team, quietly eating my lunch. "Ne, what's your opinion on Fubuki-chan?" Fuji asked, smiling as usual.

"I guess she's like other girls I guess," I replied, after chewing for quite a while.

"Well, I think she has a bit of a crush on you," he smiled.

I almost laughed, that seemed very unlikely. "How did you come to that conclusion?" I asked.

"Well, probably from that little embrace you two shared this morning, anyone would've thought that she had a crush on you," he said, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I turned away to think about it, and couldn't help but remember the child-like surprise in her eyes when she was pushed into my arms, the faint pink blush that spread out across her cheeks. Why was I thinking about her like this? I already know that she was slightly different form the other girls here, but why?

"HEY!! LOOK WHO I FOUND!!" I heard Eiji yell, snapping me out of it. I looked up, and there she was, behind Eiji.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I looked up at the team, 'They're all guy's,' I thought, 'and I'm the only girl…SHIT!' So far there was a guy wearing a green bandana who said his name was Kaidoh, hissing at the end of his sentence, a guy with short, spiky black hair who told me to call him Momo-chan, an adorable guy who made me feel nervous, he said his name was Syuusuke Fuji and to just call him Fuji, another guy with green eyes and a weird hair do who Eiji introduced me to as his doubles partner, Oishi and then there was the short kid with the hat called Ryoma and creepy looking guy with thick glasses, Inui. They also said that there was this guy called Takashi Kawamura, who was home sick. My head was literally spinning from all the introductions, so many names to remember. But soon enough I could tell their names from heart now, and despite the strangeness I felt around some of them, they were a nice bunch.

"So, do you play tennis Fubuki-senpai?" Ryoma asked me.

I shook my head in response.

"Ii data," Inui muttered, scribbling something into his notebook.

"Why don't you play tennis?" Eiji asked me, "You are Ryuuzaki-sensei's other granddaughter after all."

"It's personal," I muttered. I looked up and met Tezuka's gaze again.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**It wasn't so bad having Fubuki there, I guess. When Ryoma asked if she played tennis, I turned to listen, and there was that sad look again on her face.

"It's personal," she whispered softly.

She turned towards me and I was soon swimming in the infallible depths of her eyes, I could see the vulnerability, and I felt the urge to just wrap my arms around her and protect her from whatever it was that was making her like this. But soon the bell rang, and I stood up, turning away quickly.

**  
Normal POV  
**Classes wore on as usual; Fubuki and Tezuka sat in a perfect oasis of silence. Whatever feelings Tezuka had to be close to Fubuki wore off. But now Fubuki was urged to quell the storm in her mind. 'I CANNOT believe it, I mean, come on, the guy only show's one face,' she thought angrily, 'He has less emotion than a lump of sugar, even a baby could tell that.' But as she turned to look at him, she didn't turn away as soon as she hoped, his hazel brown eyes were, focused, attentive, there was power behind them. She looked down, 'Down girl, it's just a girly crush, it'll wear off soon.'

A/N: Yeah, this is the second chapter, I must be feeling pretty inspired now. This is probably the fastest I will ever update. Please R and R. Thank you AuroraXHime, I guess I updated sooner than I wrote.


	3. Advice on Girls

**Title: **Home Alone  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I wouldn't say my life was perfect, but I could get on fine, until she came. Fubuki Ryuuzaki, whenever I was around this girl, I couldn't talk, I couldn't say a single word, butterflies found themselves in my stomach. It made me feel sick to know that one girl; just an ordinary girl could throw my emotions in turmoil. Why did I feel flutters, why did I feel the urge to protect her?

"Hello Tezuka-san," Fuji said from behind me, "Walking home alone again?"

"I guess," I mumbled.

"You know, you seem edgier than usual," he pointed out.

"Do I?" I asked.

"Could it have something to do with Fubuki-san?" he asked innocently.

I stopped in my tracks, "Fubuki?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Fubuki as in, Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter," he smiled, opening his eyes, "You are experiencing a crush on her if you're feeling any confusion about your feelings."

'I couldn't have a crush on her, I barely knew her for crying out loud' I thought.

"Come on, I saw the way you were looking at her at lunchtime earlier. That look in your eyes was so clear, I'm surprised no one else noticed," he continued.

"Maybe you were seeing things," I murmured.

"Maybe," he sighed, closing his eyes as usual, "See you later."

As soon as I got home I called out, "Mum, I'm home!"

"Your mother's out grandson," my grandfather came up from behind, "You're a bit later than usual."

"Yeah, I was thinking some things over," I replied, heading straight upstairs.

My room was as it was supposed to be, clean and tidy. I wouldn't go as far as to say my life was perfect, but it was as it should be. My goal so far is to fulfill my promise and lead Seigaku to the Nationals, right? I couldn't let myself be distracted. Keep your eye on the prize Tezuka; don't let your guard down, especially around Fubuki.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I had just finished my homework; I could hear Grandfather answering the door. What I didn't expect to hear was him yelling afterwards, "KUNIMITSU! A FRIEND'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Please don't be Fuji, Please don't be Fuji," I whispered.

"Hello Tezuka-kun," he smiled, inviting himself in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see what you were going to do about your little crush, and it seems you are doing nothing," he said.

"What else is there to do?" I responded.

"Well, most people would try getting to know their crushes better," he frowned at me.

I sighed.

"What?" he asked me then, "Having a crush on someone isn't that bad, there is more to life than tennis you know?"

I sighed again, "She distracts me."

"So, not all girls are distractions," he smiled, "I'll be going now, good luck on your obviously lacking love life."

"Fubuki Ryuuzaki," I said, staring at the ceiling after Fuji left, "I don't know anything about her, so why am I so intrigued by her?" I rolled over on my bed, "What should I do?" I had never really had much experience with females, I mean, everyday fangirls would come up to me and pledge their love for me, which was really annoying, I basically ignored them, so what do I do if I'm the one trying to get to know a girl. But the main reason I was intrigued was probably because of that look in her eyes, should I ask her? I don't know.

Eventually I fell asleep, but she entered my mind, that sad look, "Don't cry," I found myself saying to her. I wrapped my arms around her, protecting her. "Don't be sad anymore," I whispered, "I'm here."

BEEP beep BEEP beep

She faded away and I found my head buried under my pillow, "Now I'm dreaming about her," I muttered. Getting up I decided to get ready for school. 'Maybe I'll follow up on Fuji's advice after all,' I thought, walking out the door.

A/N: Yeah, I am feeling more and more inspired. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll keep updating. Sorry is this chapter is shorter than my others.


	4. Something in Common

**Title: **Something in Common  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**  
Normal POV  
**Tezuka was irritated that training wasn't on this morning, but at least he was engrossed in his novel, Angels and Demons, that he forgot about it soon enough. He also didn't notice that Fubuki showed up, wearing a girls uniform.

"Aurgh, I look hideous in this thing don't I?" she groaned, throwing her bag on the desk.

Looking up he could see a more feminine looking Fubuki, "Well, it's not that bad, you're following the rules at least," he said, closing his book.

Fubuki sighed, "It's a rhetorical question, what's that you reading?"

"Dan Brown, Angels and Demons,"

Fubuki whistled appreciatively, "Nice, I've been meaning to read that, but I found The Da Vinci Code instead, that's the sequel,"

Tezuka looked down at his book, "Well, I'm on the second last chapter, maybe if you bring your copy of The Da Vinci Code we could switch," he offered. Fubuki only smiled back in response.

When Fubuki smiled she was thinking, 'Maybe this won't be so bad, it could be worse I suppose.'

Agreeing that the cafeteria would be too loud Fubuki took Tezuka to the tree she had found yesterday. "So, you read English books?" she asked, "Why?"

"I guess I found it more interesting to learn English this way," he said.

"I know what you mean, I learnt Japanese by translating J-pops," she nodded.

"J-pops?" he asked, looking slightly bewildered.

"Hey, I like listening to J-pop as you like reading English novels," she said, lightly punching him on the shoulder. 'Man, who knew Mr. One-face actually has opinions,' she thought, chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'll tell you some day," Fubuki smiled, then seeing a tiny hint of a smile on Tezuka's face. "You know what would be funny?" she than said.

"What?" he asked.

"If you smiled in front of all those fangirls, they'd all be comatose for at least a year," she told him, then she looked up at the sky, seeing the birds flying again, "If I were to die and be reincarnated, I'd like to be a bird," she sighed.

When he looked at Fubuki that look he had seen, the one that struck the most curiosity with him, the one that seemed to reveal a hidden sadness was there again, but within that instant it was gone. "Would you like to fly through the sky like a bird Tezuka-san?" she asked, her gaze penetrating deep down where no one, not even his friends, had ever been before.

"I'm not sure," he replied, tearing his gaze away from her eyes to look at his watch, "We should get going, the bell will ring soon," he murmured, turning around, "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Iie, I'll stay here for a while, if you don't mind," Fubuki fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Don't be late," he whispered, barely loud enough for Fubuki to hear.

Watching his retreating figure, Fubuki sighed again, "How ironic, he puts restraints on himself. If I could do that, I wonder." She stared up to the sky again.

"Onee-chan!" she heard someone call out, turning she saw Sakuno, along with another girl wearing pig-tails.

"Hey there, Saku-chan," Fubuki smiled at her younger cousin, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Tomoka Osakada, Tomoka this is my cousin, Fubuki," Sakuno introduced her best friend to Fubuki.

"So you're the girl that showed up wearing a boy's uniform," Tomoka said, pointing at Fubuki, "You look better in the girl's uniform."

BRING! BRING!

"See you later Onee-chan," Sakuno smiled, letting Tomoka drag her off (We'll be late!). Fubuki quickly made her way back to class.

Luckily she made it just in time. Meeting Tezuka's gaze she smiled again, 'Well, at least we have something in common.'

A/N: Arigatou Gozaimasu to those kind people who subscribed to this story, now if only someone could review. PLEASE!! ONEGAI!!!


	5. Complicated

**Title: **Party Encounters and Replays  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis; if I did there would be more girl characters, and the lyrics belong to Tokio Hotel.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I always hated it when my mother dragged me and my father around all these parties, me and dad would want to spend family time together, to her it was all about impressing the boss. She picked out an embarrassing pink dress, pale pastel pink. So far I was having a crap time; I had no one to talk to. "Fubuki, come here," my mum beckoned me over. Behind her I could see a boy, about my age; he had purple hair, and the most expressive eyes I've ever seen. Then again I remembered my experience with hot guys, they were wither stuck-up jerks, or like Tezuka. "This is Keigo Atobe," she introduced me to the guy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fubuki-san, your Mother's told me a bit about you," he said, politely, before actually taking my hand and kissing it. My face literally burned.

**  
Keigo POV  
**'Hm, well, she is certainly cute, almost as cute as An,' I thought, watching her blush.

"Why don't you two kids go hang out or something," her mother smiled.

"MUM!" she almost yelled.

"Here," I said, taking her hand. "We can just hang out in one of the guest rooms of something," I offered.

As soon as we were out of distance she tore her hand from mine, "Look, I'm not helpless you know," she glared, even more cute.

"What?" I asked.

She only groaned in response, heading off somewhere.

"You're going to get lost that way," I called after her.

**  
Fubuki POV**  
"Augh!" I groaned, "All these freakin' walls look the same." I literally kicked that wall.

"That may leave a mark you know," I heard that idiot's voice again. Turning to face him I didn't expect his face to be literally inches from mine.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Face," I gritted trying to get this guy to budge.

"Listen, I'm curious about you, answer ten questions and I'll move out of your way," he smirked.

"Fine," I sighed.

"What school do you go to?" he asked.

"Seishun Gakuen," I replied.

"You play tennis?" he smirked.

"Used to," I said blankly.

"Interests?" he continued.

"Music," I answered, hoping that this would go quicker.

At this he raised an eyebrow, "Tennis player turned musician?"

"Duh," I groaned, managing to push him away from my face.

"Hey, you didn't even answer ten questions!" he yelled after me.

"Whatever!" I yelled back.

**  
Normal POV  
**Fubuki walked off angrily. Atobe only watched, amused, "Well, she seems interesting enough," he smirked.

Later on the ride home Fubuki and her Mother sat in silence. "So, how did you find Atobe-san?" she asked.

"Hn," was Fubuki's reply.

"I think he likes you," she prompted.

"Keep driving," Fubuki snarled.

"Honey…" her mother started.

"MUM! WILL YOU STOP CONTROLLING MY LIFE?!" she then yelled.

"You listen here, I am doing what's best for you here, so don't you go acting ungrateful, or else I may take that guitar of yours away," she threatened.

Fubuki only sat in silence.

"You called your father didn't you," her mum then pointed out.

Fubuki only stared out the window.

"Fine, be that way," her mother then sighed.

As soon as they got home Fubuki got out her guitar again, and started to play…

_I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold, it's making me insane  
I've been waiting here so long  
Another moment seems to come  
I see the black clouds coming up again_

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
Till the end of time  
Where the rain will turn  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you_

_A half moon fading from my sight  
I see your vision in its light  
I know it's gone and left me so alone  
I know I have to find you now  
Can hear you name and don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
Till the end of time  
Where the rain will turn  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon  
Hey!  
Hey!_

_I'm fighting all these powers coming in my way  
Let it take me straight into you I've been running night and day  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
So soon_

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
Till the end of time  
Where the rain will turn  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you_

A tear stung in her eyes, "I hate my life," she sighed, before finally going into bed.

A/N: OMFG!!! I am back! Sorry for not updating, but now I have no more assignments (I got an A- on my English Assignment, yay)


	6. Party Encounters and Replays

**Title: **Party Encounters and Replays  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis; if I did there would be more girl characters, and the lyrics belong to Tokio Hotel.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I always hated it when my mother dragged me and my father around all these parties, me and dad would want to spend family time together, to her it was all about impressing the boss. She picked out an embarrassing pink dress, pale pastel pink. So far I was having a crap time; I had no one to talk to. "Fubuki, come here," my mum beckoned me over. Behind her I could see a boy, about my age; he had purple hair, and the most expressive eyes I've ever seen. Then again I remembered my experience with hot guys, they were wither stuck-up jerks, or like Tezuka. "This is Keigo Atobe," she introduced me to the guy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fubuki-san, your Mother's told me a bit about you," he said, politely, before actually taking my hand and kissing it. My face literally burned.

**  
Keigo POV  
**'Hm, well, she is certainly cute, almost as cute as An,' I thought, watching her blush.

"Why don't you two kids go hang out or something," her mother smiled.

"MUM!" she almost yelled.

"Here," I said, taking her hand. "We can just hang out in one of the guest rooms of something," I offered.

As soon as we were out of distance she tore her hand from mine, "Look, I'm not helpless you know," she glared, even more cute.

"What?" I asked.

She only groaned in response, heading off somewhere.

"You're going to get lost that way," I called after her.

**  
Fubuki POV**  
"Augh!" I groaned, "All these freakin' walls look the same." I literally kicked that wall.

"That may leave a mark you know," I heard that idiot's voice again. Turning to face him I didn't expect his face to be literally inches from mine.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Face," I gritted trying to get this guy to budge.

"Listen, I'm curious about you, answer ten questions and I'll move out of your way," he smirked.

"Fine," I sighed.

"What school do you go to?" he asked.

"Seishun Gakuen," I replied.

"You play tennis?" he smirked.

"Used to," I said blankly.

"Interests?" he continued.

"Music," I answered, hoping that this would go quicker.

At this he raised an eyebrow, "Tennis player turned musician?"

"Duh," I groaned, managing to push him away from my face.

"Hey, you didn't even answer ten questions!" he yelled after me.

"Whatever!" I yelled back.

**  
Normal POV  
**Fubuki walked off angrily. Atobe only watched, amused, "Well, she seems interesting enough," he smirked.

Later on the ride home Fubuki and her Mother sat in silence. "So, how did you find Atobe-san?" she asked.

"Hn," was Fubuki's reply.

"I think he likes you," she prompted.

"Keep driving," Fubuki snarled.

"Honey…" her mother started.

"MUM! WILL YOU STOP CONTROLLING MY LIFE?!" she then yelled.

"You listen here, I am doing what's best for you here, so don't you go acting ungrateful, or else I may take that guitar of yours away," she threatened.

Fubuki only sat in silence.

"You called your father didn't you," her mum then pointed out.

Fubuki only stared out the window.

"Fine, be that way," her mother then sighed.

As soon as they got home Fubuki got out her guitar again, and started to play…

_I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold, it's making me insane  
I've been waiting here so long  
Another moment seems to come  
I see the black clouds coming up again_

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
Till the end of time  
Where the rain will turn  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you_

_A half moon fading from my sight  
I see your vision in its light  
I know it's gone and left me so alone  
I know I have to find you now  
Can hear you name and don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
Till the end of time  
Where the rain will turn  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon  
Hey!  
Hey!_

_I'm fighting all these powers coming in my way  
Let it take me straight into you I've been running night and day  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
So soon_

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
Till the end of time  
Where the rain will turn  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you_

A tear stung in her eyes, "I hate my life," she sighed, before finally going into bed.

A/N: OMFG!!! I am back! Sorry for not updating, but now I have no more assignments (I got an A- on my English Assignment, yay)


	7. Game, Set, Match

**Title: **Game, Set, Match  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**Last night was a disaster, this morning Mum banned me from using my phone, and made me change my cell phone number again. Well, it could've been worse, that's the main point, I could've been banned from playing my guitar. I mulled all these things over to myself, I couldn't hate my life, I mean, it was that time of month again. Then I heard the thunk of a tennis racquet hitting a tennis ball. Not realizing I had soon found myself outside the Seishun Gakuen Boy's Tennis Courts. "Wow," I gasped. They all moved with such skill, accuracy, grace, it was amazing to watch. All their moves entranced me, and then I saw Tezuka-san standing by Grandmother, "Why's he not playing with the rest of them?" I wondered to myself, heading to the classroom.

However as soon as I was out of sight I felt someone punch me in the gut. "I thought I told you to stay away from Tezuka-sama!" I heard that bitch snarl from behind me, Sayuri Nakahara. Behind her was the rest of the Girls Team. "Hey, no need to be that harsh Buchou," a sweet looking girl with blue-black hair and round glasses protested.

"Listen Miki, this girl disobeyed me, she deserves to be punished," Sayuri snarled.

I couldn't take this anymore, I punched her across the face, "Look bitch, because that's what you are," I snarled, looking her straight in the eye, "You may be the captain of the Girls team, but that doesn't mean you have the right to force your will on others, You, Me, Game, Now." I walked off and went straight to Grandmother.

"Buki-chan, what are you doing here?" she asked, seeing the anger on my face.

"I'm challenging Sayuri Nakahara to a match," I replied.

"So you're playing again," she smiled.

"Not really, I just got a score to settle with her," I smirked.

Grandma only nodded, "Alright boys, off the courts!" she ordered.

Tezuka turned to me, and then asked, "What's going on?"

"She didn't want me seeing you," I replied, "Sorry, but you may be involved."

He only sighed in response, "Sayuri always was possessive."

"Let me guess, annoying fangirl," I guessed.

He only nodded again.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to kick her ass," I smiled. I could see a faint glimmer in his eye, but nothing more.

Heading out on the court I saw Sayuri head onto the court too. Luckily Grandma let me use her tennis racquet. "I'll serve if you don't mind," she sneered.

"Fine by me," I replied. She served, and it was a rather mediocre serve. I returned it quite easily, but aimed it for the other corner. She attempted to hit the ball, but missed. So now it was one: love.

"Lucky," she snarled again.

This time I didn't reply, I just stuck to winning this match. We continued to play, and I am sad to say that Sayuri is a less than average player. I had expected more of a challenge actually.

**  
Normal POV  
**The Boy Regulars were curious about Fubuki-san, and seeing her play, she lived up to the reputation of being Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, that was a definite. She was leading, 3-0. There were still three games to go, but they all doubted whether Sayuri really would beat Fubuki. "She's better than average, but not skilled enough to beat us, but she may be able to beat our Reserve Team with ease," Inui said, scribbling into his notebook.

Unfortunately for Fubuki it was still on that time of month, so her stamina was a bit lower than usual, but it wasn't like the others knew that. 'Damn,' she thought, 'I really have to finish this...quick!' Stabbing pains shot through her stomach muscles, they cramped up and she was really feeling them.

And she did finish the match quickly, Sayuri gasped, "Damn," she fell to her knees gasping. She had attempted to return every hit and serve Fubuki tried, but she couldn't.

At this point Fubuki couldn't take it anymore her body crumpled to the ground, "Augh!" she cried out, clutching her stomach. "Fubuki!" Tezuka gasped, running over, they all did, but Tezuka was the first one there. He picked her up and instantly took her to the infirmary.

As soon as they were in the infirmary Tezuka stayed by Fubuki's side. "Let me guess, that time of month," the nurse whispered to her.

Fubuki only nodded. She took the medicine that the nurse offered her. Turning to Tezuka, Fubuki smiled, "It's a normal thing for girls who have this thing every month."

Registering what she meant by that his eyes widened and a faint pink blush spread out across his cheeks, he then mumbled something which sounded like he was going to tell the rest of them she was okay.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I was really worried about her when she just gave way like that, but now knowing what really happened, I kind of wish I didn't know. Opening outside I already knew that the rest of them would be out there eavesdropping, "She's fine," I said. Then I decided to go tell Sensei that Fubuki may be late.

**  
Fuji POV  
**I eavesdropped with the rest of the team. Unfortunately they all had the same idea as me. But when he reacted like that. I smiled to myself, gathering what I knew about Fubuki it would be easy to figure that she would be the only girl able to get to Tezuka. Watching him walk away I wondered, maybe I should give him that guide to dating book that Yuuta gave me for Christmas.

A/N: Yeah, this is the 7th chapter, enjoy.


	8. Jealousy

**Title: **Jealousy  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**  
Atobe POV  
**I started to wonder. It was a bit of a cliché to try and make someone jealous, isn't it? But, if Fubuki had someone she liked, well, I hope she does, then that could work. Besides, a jealous An is probably a really cute one too. I smirked, "Well, Fubuki should be grateful to be with Ore-sama anyway, even if it's only to make An jealous."

**  
Normal POV  
**"Hey, Ryuuzaki-san," Fubuki heard an all-too-familiar voice call out. Turning around, she saw that girl from earlier, Miki, and Sayuri was behind her.

"What?" she asked, "I do believe I've said I've had enough."

"Wait," Miki protested, "Sayuri was going to offer you the captaincy position."

Fubuki only smiled softly, "Sorry, that game was a one-time thing."

Miki looked down sadly.

"Hey, if you put as much focus on the game as you do to the Boys team, you'll be almost better than me," Fubuki joked.

"Um, okay," Sayuri mumbled, and then turned to Miki, "We should get to practice then."

As soon as they left Tezuka walked out from behind the corner, "That's good advice," he said.

Fubuki smirked, "Eavesdropping now, when you have your all important tennis practice."

He only sighed then took off.

She smiled again, and then thought, 'He really is still too much of an ice block, but he is melting around the edges a little.'

However as soon as she exited she saw the guy from that party…Keigo something-or-other. Not to mention he was walking from one hell of a huge-ass limo. "Aaaah!" she yelled, "CRAZY-STALKER PERSON!!!"

She ran all the way to the boys' tennis courts and darted behind Tezuka.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Why are you running from me?" Atobe asked, sauntering in.

Fubuki edged from behind Tezuka and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You two know each other?" Tezuka asked.

The other two nodded.

"Come on Buki-chan, I was going to offer you a lift home," Atobe smiled…or smirked.

"Oh," Fubuki said, "Right."

"Atobe, I need to talk to you privately," Tezuka suddenly said, taking Atobe off to another corner.

"Huh, I wonder what's up with Buchou?" Ryoma asked nonchalantly, sipping at his Ponta.

"I have no idea," Fubuki muttered.

At the corner where Tezuka took Atobe he instantly glared, and shoved Atobe into the wall, "Listen, I don't know what it is you're planning, but if you dare hurt Fubuki or toy around with her feelings I will make you regret it," he snarled.

Atobe chuckled, "She isn't YOUR'S is she Tezuka?" he smirked.

"She's not a thing you can own," he growled.

He laughed, "Oh how naïve you are about the world of love Tezuka-kun," he smirked, "But if you please I am going to take Fubuki-san home, besides, you still have our upcoming match to worry about." He pushed Tezuka away from himself and walked away.**  
**

**Fubuki POV  
**I sat in this guy's limo, feeling seriously out of place. "Well, what do you want?" I asked.

"I have a proposition for you," he smirked.

"What?" I asked.

He then crept in closer that I could feel his breath against my ear, "Well, I'm trying to make a certain person jealous, and if you are too," he then looked into my eyes.

Instantly I pulled back, "I don't like tricking people Atobe-san," I glared at him.

"What about Tezuka-kun?" he asked.

My eyes widened when he said that. "What about him?" I asked.

"Well, at the prospect of me taking you home he did get rather jealous," he smirked…again, damn bastard.

"Who you trying to make jealous?" I asked.

"An Tachibana," he replied.

"Fine," I replied, as long as it would get him off my back already.

**  
Normal POV  
**Back at the Tennis Courts, "You better get cracking Buchou," Ryoma smirked, "Don't want your girlfriend taken away by someone like him," he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Tezuka asked, bewildered.

"You're hopeless Buchou," Ryoma sighed dramatically…well, fake dramatically. Tezuka only wondered why he felt so uncomfortable of the thought of Fubuki with Atobe.

A/N: YAY!!! I'm on Christmas break now, so I can update. Yeah, thank you to those two people who faved this story. You two get a big box of chocolates. Please R & R. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	9. You Are Hopeless

**Title: **You are Hopeless  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis, so don't even think of suing me. And the lyrics are Rescue Me, by Tokio Hotel, in all their German glory.

**  
Fuji POV  
**"Saa, Buchou, you're still hopeless, if you're going to let Atobe take away the one you love," I said, loud enough that the others could hear.

"NANI?!?! BUCHOU'S IN LOVE WITH FUBUKI-CHAN!!!!" Momo and Eiji yelled.

Everyone turned to hear Tezuka's response.

"Hn," was all he said, before telling us to hurry up.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I waited for the rest of them; I still had to lock up. While waiting I started reading The Da Vinci Code. It was good. Every time I read it I thought of her, it was hard to guess what sort of personality she had, at times she was smart and straightforward, other times she could be as hyperactive as Eiji. Then there was that other mysterious personality, the sad one. Lately she'd been keeping that personality down a little. As soon as the rest of them left I walked home.

However as soon as I arrived Fuji was in my room, sitting on my bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question," he glared at me, "Are you really going to let someone like Atobe take her like that?!"

"Well, they could be friends," I said.

"Yeah, you go on ahead and try to let yourself believe that moron," he glared at me…what is it with Fuji and my love life?

I sighed, "Well, what should I do then?" I asked.

Fuji sighed dramatically, "You are hopeless." Then he smiled creepily, again. "Well, lucky Onee-chan helped me pick these out for you," he grinned, holding out some clothes I wouldn't usually wear. Then he asked, "Do you have contact lenses?"

Well, because he was "helping" me I now stood outside Fubuki's house, wearing contact lenses and feeling very strange. Did I want to do this? I mean, I didn't like the idea of her with Atobe, but this was a bit extreme, right?

**  
Fuji POV  
**I watched him from behind a newspaper; I had to say I did a pretty good job. If Tezuka-kun wasn't going to do anything then it was my duty as his best friend to help, right? I smiled, but I do have to admit, I mainly just wanted to see how he looked wearing teenager clothes.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I heard a knock on the door, and seeing as Kikyo was out visiting family I was home alone. Going downstairs to open the door I saw…Tezuka! Well, at least I think it was him, looking really…different. For starters he was wearing faded out, torn jeans, white t-shirt with a skull design in the bottom corner, and get this, and he wasn't wearing his glasses for once. I looked up and I could see his eyes more clearly, with strands of brown-blonde hair falling elegantly into them. "Hey, how are you?" he asked, nervously.

"Is that you Tezuka-kun?" I asked.

He nodded, "I know I look a little different."

"No, you look good," I mumbled, "Wanna come in."

I took him up to my room; looking around curiously he sat on the floor. Seeing my guitar he asked, "Do you play?"

Smirking I picked it up, tuned it and started to sing…

Zum ersten mal alleine in unserem versteck  
Ich seh' noch unsere namen an der wand  
Uund wisch' sie wieder weg  
Ich wollt' dir alles anvertrauen  
Warum bist du abgehauen  
Komm zurück - Nimm mich mit

Komm und rette mich - Ich verbrenne innerlich  
Komm und rette mich - Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich  
Komm und rette mich - Rette mich - Rette mich

Unsere träume waren gelogen und keine träne echt  
Sag dass das nicht wahr ist - Sag es mir jetzt  
Vielleicht hörst du irgendwo  
Mein s.o.s im radio  
Hörst du mich - Hörst du mich nich'

Komm und rette mich - Ich verbrenne innerlich  
Komm und rette mich - Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich  
Komm und rette mich - Dich und mich

Dich und mich - Dich und mich - Dich und mich  
Ich seh'noch unsere namen und wisch' sie wieder weg  
Unsere träume war'n gelogen und keine träne echt  
Hörst du mich - Hörst du mich nich'

Komm und rette mich - rette mich  
Komm und rette mich - Ich verbrenne innerlich  
Komm und rette mich - Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich  
Komm und rette mich - Rette mich

"You know Tokio Hotel?" he asked me.

"Yeah, otherwise I would've sung a different song, how do you know them?"

He turned slightly pink, note when I say slightly, "Well, I'm actually trying to teach myself German, and they are a good band," he answered.

It was only then I realized that I hadn't eaten since lunchtime at school, seeing as I turned down Atobe's offer for lunch, that guy made me feel queasy sometimes, and I did only say fine to get him out of my face after all, but that didn't mean I have to hang out with him….right?

"You hungry?" he asked me.

"You have to ask," I smirked, pointing at my stomach.

**  
Normal POV  
**Fubuki left a note for Kikyo that she was out with a friend. Then while she was walking next to Tezuka she suddenly started giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"YOU!" she gasped for air, still laughing, then she calmed down, "But you look hot."

"Hot?" he asked, bewildered.

Realizing what she said she looked at her feet and blushed. 'Damn, Damn, Damn, If Atobe were to see this he won't be too happy,' she thought. They soon stopped at a café. "Hi, what are your orders?" asked a waitress, looking mainly at Tezuka.

"Um, I guess I'll have water and a sandwich," then he turned to Fubuki.

"I'll have the same," she smiled. As soon as the waitress left she sighed, "She loves you and hates me."

"Huh?" he said.

She giggled, "You ARE Hopeless."

Looking down he muttered, "That's been told to me a lot lately."

As soon as they started eating who wouldn't happen to see them but…Fubuki's grandma! "Hey Grandma," Fubuki waved.

"Oh, Fubuki. Who's your friend?" she asked.

'She doesn't recognize me!' Tezuka thought, 'Well, I guess that's a good thing.'

"Oh didn't you recognize Tezuka-kun," Fubuki smiled. Ryuuzaki-sensei peered in closely to look at Tezuka, and then she started laughing. "Wait a second, are the two of you dating?!" she said, between laughs.

"WHAT?!?!" both teens yelled, looking at their teacher (or grandma) like she was insane.

"Well. You two look cute together anyway," Ryuuzaki-sensei smiled, leaving them.

As soon as the paycheck came Tezuka took it and paid before Fubuki could even protest. Then they started walking again, 'This isn't a date, is it, but he paid for the food! But that doesn't mean it's a date, why am I panicking?!' Fubuki kept thinking.

"You're a really good singer," Tezuka said, trying to break the silence.

"Oh, thanks," she blushed.

"Why don't you join any of the music clubs on offer then?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't have the time," Fubuki replied.

This bewildered Tezuka, "Why, it seems like you have a lot of time on your hands," he replied.

"Look, it's personal," Fubuki snapped at him.

"You say that a lot," he pointed out.

Fubuki groaned, "This is a pain in the ass to talk about okay, subject change please."

'Why's she getting so defensive?' Tezuka wondered. "Well, what's the deal with you and Atobe then?" he asked.

She thought for a while before finally answering, "Well, for now it's complicated, but we are…kinda friends." Soon they were at the front of her house, "Well, see ya," she smiled.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**When we arrived at her house she smiled before entering. She was…an enigma, that's the word for it, I think; I'll look it up when I get home. Turning around I saw Fuji standing there, smiling, "Well, there is some progress."

"On what?" I asked.

"Your relationship," he smiled.

I sighed, "Whatever."

"Hmm, you don't normally say things like that, I actually like the effect that she has on you," he smiled, even wider, if that was possible. I only walked even faster, leaving him behind me.

**  
Fuji POV  
**Well, this was going better than I expected, but I'm not too sure if those two can go on ahead alone, I still have to help them.

A/N: Thanks for the feedback invisible-gurl, ViVoRiNo99, michiyo, BlackCat 2468, NitoryuuMitsukoMiyuki, AuroraXHime and Constalina. I thank you for giving me motivation, because I admit I do get lazy. And one question, do I make any of the POT characters OOC?


	10. Saturday

**Title: **Saturday  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned the series I wouldn't be writing this would I, yeah, I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I had no idea how long I'd been here, but it felt like I'd always lived here. But still, I hated the schoolwork. So I was seriously glad for the weekend.

"YAY!" I cheered on the way out.

Tezuka only stayed silent, but I was getting used to it, in fact, it was almost comforting. Unfortunately as soon as we both stepped out it was raining, and I didn't have a lift home with Atobe because he and his parents had to get ready for some party somewhere.

"IT'S RAINING!!" I wailed.

"You have an umbrella?" Tezuka asked me, concerned.

I only shook my head in response, "Yeah, I don't have an umbrella and Atobe-kun called me earlier to tell me that he wouldn't be able to give me a lift today." However soon his he had his umbrella up and his arm was wrapped around my waist as he pulled me under it, and we stepped out into the rain.

We walked in silence, nothing really needed to be said, I looked up at him and sighed to myself, I had only been here for a while now, and it flew by so fast, at first I thought I would hate this guy, and now here I was under an umbrella with him, and we were so close to each other…physically, that is. I don't know why but when I'm around him, I feel fluttery in my stomach, when I sing, I still see him in my mind, listening. Could it be that all this time, I had fallen in love with the most unlikely person I could ever be in love with?

"We're here," he said his voice, snapped me out of it, but still sent a flutter to my stomach, just like the first time we met, his deep voice was comforting.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Don't let your guard down next time," he said, looking me straight in the eye.

"Okay," I whispered, watching him walk off in the rain. I realized then, that I couldn't let my guard down, especially around Tezuka, and I had also let my guard down around Atobe too, and was in some sort of mess with him now because of it.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I left her there on her doorstep, I needed to get away, and I'd never been this close to a girl before. I had always been able to hide my emotions with my "poker face" and in the short space of time that she had been here she stirred me up and made me feel things that were foreign to me. As soon as I arrived I found my Grandfather standing there, we stood there in silence, but in that amount of silence we could understand what the other was feeling, even without words.

"Grandson, do you want to go camping this weekend?" he asked.

"Okay," I replied, "I'm not hungry by the way."

The night rolled by and soon it was the weekend, I loved it when we went camping, and there was always that feeling of peace. We were both knee deep in water, standing in the silence. "So what's bothering you grandson?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I replied, casting the line. Grandpa turned and gave me "the look" the one that would always get me to tell him anything, even now. "I've got girl troubles," I confessed.

"Don't you always with the crazy girls asking to marry you?" he asked, puzzled.

"This is different," I said, "Because I'm the one, who likes this girl, and I'm not sure if she likes me because she might be with someone else, I am friends with her though."

My grandfather thought for a while, and then he asked, "Are you friends with the one who's with her too?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Well, I suggest then that you wait, wait until she and this other person break up after a while, be a friend to her, and after then you can act on your true feelings, but if she doesn't like you, remember that you're still in middle school, you have a long time before you find the "One"," he said.

I knew what he meant, "Thank you, but also,"

"Yes," he pressed on.

"How did you know when Grandma was the one for you?" I asked.

"It's an instinct, you'll just know," he said, "But don't jump to conclusions about this girl, you have to, as the Americans say, kiss a lot of toads before you find your prince, er, well in this case, princess."

I smiled to myself, trust my grandfather to try to be modern, but he didn't need to be, I knew what he meant.

**  
Fubuki POV**  
I sat across from Atobe-san, this time I wouldn't let my guard down, I glared at him, "I'm not doing this anymore, Atobe-san, if you're gonna trick someone then I won't be a part of it."

"WHAT!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!" he yelled, "THIS IS MY ONLY HOPE! IF THIS DOESN'T WORK THEN I'LL GIVE UP!" he pleaded.

"Are you really that desperate?" I asked, looking down at him.

He nodded.

"You really ARE head over heels," I sighed. He nodded, again.

"Look, I won't pretend to be your girlfriend, but I'll allow the occasional date, and definitely no public shows of affections," I sighed.

"Thank you," he said, and he kissed me. I didn't respond, I stayed still, it lasted for all of a nanosecond, I was grateful that he didn't push for anything further. "So, how about I invite you for dinner tonight," he said. I only nodded.

As soon as I was out I started to bang my head against the nearest pole I could find, "damnidiothowcouldyoubesotupid?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Fubuki-senpai?" I heard someone ask from behind me. Turning I saw Momoshiro, and he was with a guy with red hair that had a long side-fringe and a girl with short, blonde hair and some cute looking hairclips.

"Oh, hey Momoshiro-san," I said, moving my head away from the pole, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Kamio Akira," he introduced, gesturing to the guy, "And this is Tachibana An," he said, gesturing to the girl.

'AN TACHIBANA!!' my mind yelled, 'SHE'S WHY I AGREED TO THAT STUPID THING WITH ATOBE?!?!?!?!'

My eye started twitching like mad, like it usually does when I'm pissed off.

"Uh, why's her eye twitching like that?" Kamio asked, at least I think that was his name because I had all but forgotten.

A/N: Yeah, to let you know I'm still a bit behind on Prince of Tennis, I had only just started reading a few months ago, if I make any mistakes, then just say in a review and tell me, and

I'll try to correct it.


	11. Cold Treatment and the Truth

**Title: **Cold Treatment and the Truth  
**Disclaimer: **Oh noes, I has run out of creative disclaimers! But I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**  
Normal POV  
**During class, Tezuka didn't even look at Fubuki; sure, he had listened to his grandfather's advice, kind of. He couldn't bring himself to say hello to her. 'Why?' he thought, 'Why Atobe?' He also couldn't bring himself to ask whether they were boyfriend and girlfriend either.

"Tezuka," the teacher called, "Can you factorize this using the FOIL method?"

Tezuka shook his head in response. The class gasped, since when did Tezuka not listen in class?!

**  
Fubuki POV  
**He just missed a math question, I didn't think that he was the type to get jealous. What was up? Maybe I'm just imagining things.

That lunchtime, instead of taking my usual spot with the Regulars I decided to sit with Sakuno and her friend Tomoka instead.

"Hey, is it true that you're dating Hyoutei's Tennis Team Captain?" she asked.

I nodded, wow, news gets around fast, Tomoka must be the Gossip Girl of Seigaku or something.

"Well, I thought you'd be dating Tezuka, or one of our Senpai," she said.

"Tomoka! Will you stop pestering my cousin already," Sakuno interjected.

After a while Tomoka sighed, "I'm gonna go get a drink."

As soon as she left I smiled, "Thank you, Saku-chan."

"Are you okay?" she asked me, "You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine," I grinned.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**Fubuki didn't sit with us today, well; things would've been a bit awkward then. I slowly moved the food in my bento around, I didn't feel that hungry.

"Um, Buchou, You seem a little quieter than usual, Are you okay?" Eiji asked me.

I shrugged in response, wasn't I always quiet anyway?

Fuji shifted next to me and whispered in my ear, "Why don't you ask her out again?"

"She's going out with Atobe isn't she?" I replied.

"So, why let that stop you?" he smirked.

I wasn't sure whose advice to follow now, my grandfather's or Fuji's. Maybe Fuji...or not. She slid into her seat and smiled at me, she still smiled at me, I should speak, now!

"Uh, hi," I finally mumbled.

She glared at me, "What, now you're talking to me?"

"Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind," I muttered, stupid excuse Tezuka.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**He finally spoke to me today and I snapped at him. "Sorry," I apologized.

"Are you going home with Atobe?" he asked.

"I don't know, he can be a bit unpredictable," I smiled, and then thought back to that Saturday, when he kissed me. I didn't really want to dwell on that matter too much. I glanced to Tezuka, his lips; if it were him it would be better, much better.

"Uh, you wanna walk home together," he offered.

"Oh, sure," I said, smiling gently at him.

**  
Normal POV**  
Towards the end of the day the silence was more companiable. As the bell rang Tezuka turned to Fubuki and said, "You don't mind waiting do you?"

She shook her head, "I'll hang around with Sakuno and grandmother."

**  
Sakuno POV  
**I was on my way to the tennis courts when I saw Fubuki with Tezuka-senpai, talking. She smiled at him, and then waved at me, I waved back. Now she was walking over here. "Hey, Saku-chan, what cha' doing?" she asked.

"I'm running my warm up laps," I replied.

"Okay, do your best," she smiled, walking away. As she left I wondered, why didn't she play tennis? She was good, so why didn't she?

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I sat near a tree outside the boys tennis courts, there weren't many girls around, they were all on the opposite fence, so I could see clearly. I started reading my book, Twilight. However, after a few chapters I noticed that Inui and Tezuka were playing a match. I couldn't see it so clearly, so I decided to walk over to where my grandmother was watching.

"Inui's really laying the pressure on, isn't he?" I pointed out.

"Well, yes. However, soon enough Tezuka will show you why he is the captain," she smirked.

While watching it was then that I noticed, "He hasn't moved one step from that spot," I gasped.

"Yes, that spot can even be called the Tezuka Zone," she explained, "All balls that have a spin on them; he will be able to manipulate the spin so that all balls return to him, like they're attracted to him."

I watched the match up to the end, every move he made was filled with so much passion for the game, anyone could see that. And he finished the match with a drop shot. My grandmother called it the Zero-Shiki drop shot. He won, "Wow," I gasped, "Wow."

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I knew she was watching me, I could see her out of the corner of my eye. Her aquamarine eyes were wide with excitement and wonder. As the match finished I walked over to her, "Enjoying yourself?" I asked.

She nodded, "You're really passionate about tennis, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"You're pretty amazing with that, it's no wonder you have so many fangirls," she pointed out the girls lining up at the gates, Sayuri being one of them.

'Like I care about any of them,' I thought. "I'm just going to change, and then do you want to walk home?" I asked.

**  
Normal POV  
**Fubuki and Tezuka walked along in silence. He decided to ask, her why she didn't play tennis.

"Um, lucky it's a long walk, then you'll hear the full story," she replied, then continued, "My father was a tennis player, but before he could join the Pro Circuit he injured his Achilles tendon and couldn't play anymore.  
Anyway, he taught me, and I loved playing just as much as I enjoyed playing my guitar. But my mother decided to focus more on her career. She was never home. She and my father kept fighting and fighting. In the end they divorced.  
My mother then decided that my father was a bad influence on me, so she got full custody. And she banned me from playing tennis, because it reminded her too much of my father."

"So what happened to your dad?" he asked.

"He calls me once a month from America," she answered.

They stopped in front of Fubuki's house. "Um, thanks for listening," she smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Tezuka replied.

"You're a really sweet guy, you know that, right," she smiled, and then kissed his cheek.

Tezuka blushed and muttered a quick goodbye. Fubuki was blushing too, for she only meant to hug him, and that is was by accident that she kissed him.

"Hey, how was your day?" Kikyo asked.

"Um, Okay," Fubuki replied.

"You know your mother was over the moon about you and Atobe-kun dating," she pointed out, "But she may not approve of your actions with that other boy."

"SHUT UP!" Fubuki yelled, "It's my life and I'll do what I want! I'm not even really dating Atobe! Can't I just live my own life already?!"

"Buki-chan," Kikyo answered, "You shouldn't bottle everything up like that." She hugged the young teenager, "You're dealing with a lot of changes in life, that's part of being a teenager. But it gets better."

"I just miss my old life, with father too, okay," Fubuki whispered.

"I know you do," Kikyo whispered.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**She kissed me, on the cheek. I lightly traced out where her lips touched my cheek, remembering how they felt. But I also thought about what she told me, it was no wonder she was sad that first time we met. However, now I was even more confused than ever on my feelings for her.

A/N: I hope this is better than the one I had up previously. Anyway, please REVIEW!!! I'm desperate here.


	12. Torn

**Title: **Torn  
**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I can only dream.  
A/N: Italics can mean flashback or ring tone.

**  
Fubuki POV**_  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors...  
_I grabbed my phone, "Hello,"

"Ore-sama is wondering how you're doing?" I heard Atobe say.

"Well, there's advanced algebra homework, so I'm not so happy. Tezuka walked me home too," I answered.

"Does he know we're dating?" he asked.

"Uh, probably, news gets around fast," I mumbled, thinking of Tomoka.

"Don't forget, this weekend is the Prefectural Tournament," he reminded me.

"I'll be there," I said.

"Yes, and you should know that Hyoutei is against Seigaku," he sighed.

I gasped, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"I though Tezuka might've told you," he said.

"I have to finish my homework," I snapped.

"Oh, see you then," he mumbled.

As soon as I hung up I couldn't focus on my homework anymore. What could I do? I am supposed to be dating Atobe after all, but I really want to cheer for Seigaku. Besides, I didn't think Atobe was that bad now...

_  
So far, So good. Atobe sat across from me. His eyes looking out the window. I had to admit, this wasn't so bad, the food was pretty good, and the view from the window was amazing. But since I came we hadn't even exchanged one word, so it was quite awkward. "Er, Atobe-san," I started._

"_Atobe-kun," he interrupted._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_Ore-sama thinks that it would be more realistic looking if you called me that," he answered._

"_Well, um, then why don't you just call me Fubuki then, I'm more used to that," I smiled._

"_Ore-sama agrees," he smirked._

_Silence fell over the small table._

"_I met An earlier," I said._

"_Really?" he gasped._

"_Yeah, she was with Momoshiro and this guy named Kamio,"_

"_Oh, those two are Ore-sama's main competition," he explained._

_I giggled._

"_What's so funny?" he asked._

"_Just the way that you refer to yourself as "Ore-sama" in the third person," I replied._

"_Hmph."_

I banged my head on the wall a few times, "Fubuki, you've really done it now," I sighed.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**The Prefectural Tournament was coming up, I hit the tennis ball against the back wall of my house. I couldn't allow myself to be careless at all. But at the back of my mind somewhere I knew that she'd probably be cheering for Atobe. However, if there was a slim chance, that she'd want me to win, maybe, I wanted to win for her.

**  
Normal POV  
**It was the day of the Prefectural Tournament. Tezuka sighed, of course Atobe had to have 200 cheerleaders. "So, how did your date go?" Fuji whispered.

"I walked her home, that doesn't count as much of a date," I replied.

"Anything else happen?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka looked away, a faint pink blush across his cheeks, it was very faint though, so no one really noticed. He touched his cheek again, where Fubuki kissed him.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**Man, there were so many people here, and I was lost.

"Gyah!"

I landed right on my butt.

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied. Looking up I saw it was Atobe's love interest, Tachibana An.

"Oh, you're Fubuki, right," she smiled, "I'm Tachibana An, but you can just call me An,"

"Oh, you were with Momoshiro, and that other guy," I said.

"Yeah, that's Kamio Akira," she confirmed.

"Um, do you know where Seigaku's playing? I'm a bit lost," I asked.

"Yeah, I'll come with you. I need to see Momo-chan anyway," she smiled.

As we walked it was quiet, An leading the way. I stole a few glances at her, she was cute enough, I guess. I figure Atobe goes for blondes then.

"Um, we're here," she smiled.

"Thank you, Tachibana-san," I said.

"Fubuki-chan," I heard Atobe call out.

"Oh, Atobe-kun," I replied, "How are you?"

"Ore-sama wants you to meet his team," he slid his arm around my shoulders.

"See you later, Tachibana-san," I called back.

"Everyone, Ore-sama wants you to meet his girlfriend, Ryuuzaki Fubuki," he called out.

"Oh, I thought you had a thing for that Tachibana guy's little sister," a boy with glasses said.

"Shut up Oshitari!" Atobe growled.

"Uh," I mumbled.

"Right, this guy is Oshitari Yuushi,"

"Hello," he said.

Atobe pointed at a red head, "That's his doubles partner, Gakuto Mukahi,"

"Hi," he smirked.

"Then there's Kabaji Munehiro,"

A big guy came over, "Usu,"

"Sleeping over there is Akutagawa Jiroh,"

The sleeping blonde moved slightly, before nodding off.

"Here's Hiyoshi Wakashi," Atobe pointed at a brown haired boy.

"Gekokujyou," he said almost robotically.

"Then we have Shishido Ryou and Ootori Choutaro,"

Two boys came forward, one with a blue cap and the other with white-blonde hair.

"I'm Shishido Ryou," the one with the cap said.

"And I'm Ootori Choutaro," the blonde smiled, "And all of us make up the Hyoutei Regular Team."

"Uh, it's nice to meet you all," I smiled.

**  
Normal POV  
**Fuji glanced towards Hyoutei, and he saw Fubuki. He glanced at Tezuka who was glaring at Atobe. "Well, you gonna do anything about that?" he asked.

Tezuka shook his head.

"That's a shame," he sighed.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**As I shook my head, I knew that I wasn't really telling the truth. I wanted to go over there and I wanted to take her away from that narcissistic diva.

Watching the matches soon became hard. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at her every few seconds. I was frustrated to see that she hardly said anything, she only watched. Now that Fuji had made quick work of his game, it was my turn to stand on the courts. I spared one last glance; she seemed to be saying something. However I couldn't hear what she was saying.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**"Good Luck to both of you," I whispered. I knew my feelings were for Tezuka. There was still that lingering feeling that I at least owed Atobe too, I had given him my word. When they stepped on to the court the tension was overwhelming.

As soon as the rally started it was as if I had blocked everything out, all that mattered was the game. "Wow," I gasped. But rallies rarely last forever, I let out another gasp as Tezuka's tennis racket was knocked out of his hand.

I hesitantly moved so I could get a better view of the second rally. "Tezuka hasn't moved from that spot in a while," Inui pointed out.

"The Tezuka-zone," I gasped.

"You're doing well Tezuka," Atobe smirked as he hit the ball back, "Considering that arm of yours,"

"What does he mean?" I asked.

A/N: Tis done, and I am slowly turning into one of the walking dead! NOOOOOOOOO! Please review, a lot of people alerted and faved this story, I'm grateful, but could you leave a review as well please. Also, all reviewers get virtual Atobe and Tezuka plushies! Is this starting to go slightly AtobeOC? I'm clueless...


	13. Old Wounds, New Wounds

**Title: **Old Wounds, New Wounds  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I own Fubuki.  
A/N: I apologize if my description of the tennis match isn't that good here. If someone can help m with that I would be grateful.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**What did Atobe mean? What's wrong with Tezuka's arm?

"Wait!" Oishi called out, "His elbow is completely healed,"

"So it's the elbow," Atobe smirked.

"What's he talking about?!" I gasped.

Oishi sighed, "Well, it started in our first year of Middle School. Tezuka was already stronger than most of the third year senpai at our school," he paused.

"Continue please," I said.

"He told me not to tell anyone. He didn't want to cause any worry. During our first year at Seigaku a second year challenged Tezuka, and Tezuka defeated him...using his right arm. In fact he defeated a lot of our senpai using his right arm," Oishi paused for breath, "I guess he was trying to be nice in his own way."

"Tee Hee, They're almost exactly alike," Eiji chuckled, ruffling Ryoma's head.

"Anyway, some senpai didn't take that so well. One attacked Tezuka with his tennis racket and injured his left arm. Tezuka actually quit the club," Oishi continued.

"Huh?!" everyone gaped.

"But our captain at the time calmed him down, and convinced him to become Seigaku's pillar of support," Oishi explained.

Silence snapped our attention back to the game. "Don't get careless now," Tezuka stated blankly.

"Zero-Shiki," Inui muttered, "The advantage is now in Tezuka's favor.

"ONE MORE POINT!!" the team cheered.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**'One more point,' I thought, 'that's all I need, for the team, for the Nationals, for...her.' Before I hit the ball a searing pain shot through my shoulder, "Argh!"

"TEZUKA!" I hear the team scream.

"Don't come here!" I yelled, climbing back up, "This match isn't over yet."

"Tezuka-kun," I hear Fubuki beside me, "Why?"

I turn, and sure enough, she ran over, "Because we came here to win," I replied as I was pulled to the bench. I felt something cold get pressed against my shoulder, it was Fubuki.

"Please don't do this," she pleaded.

**  
Atobe POV  
**What on earth was she doing?! We are supposed to be "dating" after all, even if it is just pretend. This won't convince anyone. "Buchou, how come your girlfriend's over there, shouldn't she be happy that the match will now be in your favor?" Shishido asked, slightly confused.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"If I didn't know it, I'd think that she has a crush on Tezuka-san," Ootori pointed out.

"I'm going back on the court," I sighed, on my way there I spared a glance at her, but I could understand her point of view, but for some reason I was feeling really irritated now.

**  
Normal POV  
**The tiebreaker seemed to go on forever. Fubuki couldn't even blink. Although personally she only hoped that Tezuka would be alright. Tezuka just kept on playing, all the while ignoring the pain in his shoulder. And while it went on for so long, it was all over within a few seconds. Atobe had won the match. Fubuki hesitantly walked over, not sure what to do, or what to say. "Uh, congratulations," Fubuki whispered to Atobe.

He tucked his hand under her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. "We need to make this believable, remember," he reminded her, glancing to the sidelines where An stood, watching the match.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**It was over, the match was over, and I've lost. But right now that didn't matter; all that mattered was that...that bastard kissed her in plain view of everyone that was here. An angry buzzing was filling my head, I wasn't aware of anything else around me at this very moment. "Tezuka! Tezuka!" I could vaguely hear Oishi calling out my name.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Echizen has to play," Oishi explained. I nodded and walked away from the courts. I just needed to get as far away as I could from this place.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I could definitely say I was an idiot, and a total mess. He KISSED me again, Atobe plus kiss plus me. My mind is slowly shutting down, but I could feel someone pull me off the sidelines.

As soon as my mind restarted I found myself face to face with An Tachibana. "I didn't know you were dating Atobe," she glared.

At this point I had had enough. "Look, maybe if you could give that idiot the time of day I wouldn't be stuck with him!" I yelled, "And you know what, he asked me okay, if you have any problems go ask him because I have had enough!"

"What do you mean if I gave him the time of day?" she asked.

I walked away angrily, I was so fed up right now.

**  
Atobe POV  
**"Kabaji, fetch me a towel," I ordered.

"Usu," he replied, pushing a towel in my hands. I lightly traced my lips from where I kissed her. "Wow, you two really are dating, aren't ya?" Jiroh grinned goofily, "Well, she's nice."

"Hn," I grunted.

"We need to talk," I heard Tezuka growl.

"Fine," I smirked.

"Ore-sama wonders what you want from him?" I asked.

"Well you could stop referring to yourself as Ore-sama!" he snapped.

"Why?" I asked.

"It annoys me," he growled.

"Oh, nothing to do with Buki-chan, right?" I smirked.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**The buzzing in my head was growing louder by the second. I was definitely jealous. I was close to losing control when he said 'Buki-chan.' "You don't deserve her," I whispered.

"Oh, but do you deserve her?" he asked.

I didn't want to say anything.

"Nothing," he smirked, "We should get back to the match. And it will be Hyoutei's victory." We walked silently back to the match.

**  
Normal POV  
**'Come on Hiyoshi!' Atobe frantically thought, 'We can't let things end here!'

"GO RYOMA!!!" Seigaku cheered. Ryoma beat Hiyoshi that meant the Seigaku was definitely up to the next round. But it also meant that that was the end of it for Hyoutei. Tezuka went over to Ryoma, "Congratulations," he said.

"Um, yeah," Fubuki smiled.

Tezuka edged away from her.

'Why's he going away?' she thought.

A/N: OMGZZZ!!!! I finally typed this up. I had this written up for at least two months and a half before I finally remembered to type it up. One more coming up today.


	14. Closeness

**Title: **Closeness  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or anything else but Fubuki.**  
**A/N: I did say two more chapters coming right up.

**  
Normal POV  
**"Alright everyone, as a prize we're going on a bowling trip!" Ryuuzaki-sensei declared.

"Why bowling?" Sakuno asked.

"Who cares! Ryoma-sama's there!" Tomoka shrieked.

"You yell too much," Horio snapped.

"Well you're not good at tennis," she yelled back.

"You guys! Do you realize how annoying it is when you both argue?!?!" Sakuno interjected. An awkward silence fell over the group.

"Ryuuzaki-san, are you alright?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh I'm fine," Sakuno said shyly, "We should go in now." As soon as they made it inside the bowling alley the teams were drawn out. The teams were

Sakuno and Fubuki

Ryoma and Momoshiro

Eiji and Fuji

Kaidoh and Inui

Oishi and Ryuuzaki-sensei

Katou and Kachirou

And Tomoka and Horio

"Right, Tezuka and Kawamura will be spectators because of their injuries," Ryuuzaki-sensei said, explaining why they weren't participating.

"And to make things interesting I've brought this," Inui said, bringing out a large jug filled with an eerily blue liquid, "This is Aozu and the team to lose will have to drink a whole glass of it. Also, anyone to hit a gutter ball will have to drink a shot glass amount of Aozu." The liquid seemed to bubble in a mysterious way, causing everyone to shudder.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I almost winced when Inui brought out his latest experiment. "Um, I would've liked to go bowling, but I wouldn't want to drink that Aozu," Kawamura smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess," I replied.

"Hey, Sakuno and Fubuki are similar in some ways aren't they?" he then pointed out, "It's just their haircuts and eye colors that make them different, right?"

If anyone were to ask me, I would say that the difference between them would be how easily I could lose myself in Fubuki's eyes.

"Oh, look, their starting," Kawamura pointed out.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**"Um, I hope none of us get a gutter ball," Sakuno said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I guess I'll go first," she smiled. Sakuno luckily got a spare.

I hesitantly walked up to take my turn. I took a glance at my grandmother and ended up shocking myself. She was still a bowling freak! "So that's why," I mumbled. I managed to avoid a gutter ball.

"Look, Kaidoh got a gutter ball!" I heard Eiji yell.

We all turned to look at Kaidoh.

"Oh no," I groaned as Kaidoh fell to the ground.

"Oh Kami-sama, the rumors are true," Sakuno gasped. Fortunately we could easily avoid gutter balls. Tomoka wasn't as fortunate. And neither was Fuji. But I knew that Fuji was normally immune to Inui's experiments.

"Saa, what flavor will it be this time?" he asked. As Fuji gulped it down I was surprised to see him shudder and fall to the ground.

Seeing as my grandmother was here I decided I would have to curse in english, "Oh crapsticles!"

"Interesting language, Fubuki-senpai," Ryoma smirked in english.

"Oy! Will you two please speak Japanese?!" Momoshiro yelled at the both of us.

**  
Normal POV  
**People were dropping one by one. Pretty soon it was only Oishi, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Ryuuzaki-sensei, Inui, Katou, Kachirou and Fubuki.

'Oh crapsticles!' she thought, 'At this rate I might lose!' Before she could bowl Inui fell and the result was that both of them got a gutter ball.

"I suppose it's time," he mumbled, holding out two shot glasses filled with Aozu.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I almost cringed when Inui brought out the two shot glasses. As soon as she gulped it down she shuddered, but I got up and caught her before she hit the floor. I wasn't sure what to do now, all I could focus on was the fact that she was in my arms. I picked her up off the floor and I could hear a slight whimper from the sudden movement. I walked back to my seat and lay her down so her head was in my lap. Luckily Kawamura was more focused on the heated bowling match between Oishi and all the others. Slowly I could feel my eyes shutting and before I knew it I was asleep.

**  
Normal POV  
**Eventually the victims of the Aozu recovered, but Fubuki was the last one to wake up. Fuji's eyes snapped open. Tezuka and Fubuki had shifted in their sleep so Tezuka now had his arms wrapped around her. Fuji took out his camera phone and took a picture.

"Oh Kami-sama," Eiji gasped.

"Well as long as Tezuka doesn't do anything too naughty with my granddaughter I'm fine," Ryuuzaki-sensei mumbled.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**Mmm, it feels so warm. I woke up to find two strong arms wrapped around me. Shifting around I found Tezuka's face just a few centimeters from mine. He looked so peaceful asleep.

"Are you two finally waking up?" Fuji smiled.

At that point I could swear that my whole face was red.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I could hear voices, but I wasn't too sure if I wanted to open my eyes yet. "Um, Tezuka-kun," I heard a way too familiar voice say, "Are you awake now?" And I was right, it was Fubuki. "Um, I suppose I should move," she said.

"Ah," I replied, moving my arms.

We all walked outside, Fubuki had moved so that Sakuno was between the both of us. But I suppose now was the time for me to break the news. "Everyone, there's something I should tell you now," I said.

"What is it buchou?" Eiji asked.

"I'm going to Kyuushu for rehabilitation," I told them all.

A/N: CLIFFIE!!!!! kinda


	15. Mistakes

**Title: **Mistakes  
**Disclaimer: **I am running out of creative disclaimers. I think I mentioned that already, I own nothing.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I was just walking by when I heard some voices coming out of the boy's locker room. I usually didn't like eavesdropping, but I knew that Tezuka leaving for Kyuushu had spread around the school like wildfire. "So, Tezuka-buchou is going to the Seishun University hospital in Miyazaki," I heard Katou say.

"Yeah, it's for rehabilitation on his arm," Kachirou added.

"Actually, I'm not sure if he's coming back," Horio said.

"No!" I yelled, flinging the door open, not caring that it was the boy's locker room, "He will come back!"

Grandmother placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "So, did you want to see me?" she asked me.

"Uh, kinda," I muttered. Grandmother took my hand and leaded me to a more secluded area. As soon as we were a lone she turned to look at me. "I know about you and Tezuka," she said blankly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I also know about you and Atobe," she mumbled, "And that I'm not too happy about."

"How much do you know?" I stuttered, still a bit shocked that my grandmother would know about that.

"Well you should make your own decisions, but I think that Tezuka would be a better match for you," she grinned, "Besides, you two looked cute together."

"GRANDMA!" I yelled.

She snickered, "I may be old, but I am young at heart."

Later on in class almost all the girls were gossiping about Tezuka leaving for Kyuushu, to be honest it was kind of annoying, especially when he walked into the classroom.

"Tezuka-sama! Why are you leaving?!"

"Are you alright?!"

"You'll beat them next time!"

"How annoying," I groaned.

"Good morning Fubuki," he said as he sat down.

"To you too," I replied, "You know, I wonder how on earth you deal with it."

"Deal with what?" he asked.

"Fangirls," I clarified.

"Just ignore them," he answered.

"How?" I begged. I could swear he almost smirked, at least when the teacher arrived things quieted down. During the class I wondered, what would it be like if he wasn't here? Sure, it wouldn't be permanent, but... I stole a sideways glance at him. It would be awfully lonely in class.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**Why? Why did she just sweep into my life and change everything? Every few minutes I looked at her sitting next to me, her aquamarine eyes staring straight ahead. To be honest, I know I couldn't place any blame on her for changing me. I found it harder to control my emotions around her; it was like there was a chisel breaking down the wall I've placed around myself. She was with Atobe though, and there was nothing I could do about that. But I did know that if I did attempt to be with her, it wouldn't end well. Maybe it was a good thing, going to Kyuushu, maybe; just maybe, if I got my feelings for her out of my system, things would be back to normal.

At the end of the day Oishi approached me. In fact, earlier that day he told me of a plan he had for the younger ones in our team. And now was the time to put it into action. His plan was to tell Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Echizen to meet us in different locations, and we would be talking about some of my own past achievements so that they could meet a higher goal. And so far it was working. We had just talked to Echizen. Oishi turned to me, "So, how are things with you and Fubuki?" he asked me.

"Alright," I replied.

"Really?" he continued.

Who was I kidding, things weren't alright. I had feelings for her that weren't replicated. She had feelings for Atobe and that was affecting me not only on the tennis courts but at school too. And when I'm asleep the only dreams I have usually involve her! So of course I was lying to Oishi, things were not alright with us. "Well, I suppose things are complicated," I confessed.

"Is it anything to do with Atobe?" Oishi asked.

"Right now the only thing I'm focusing on is Nationals," I said, "Right now my feelings for her mean less than nothing to me." Then I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around and saw Fubuki, tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. "Fubuki," I said, walking towards her.

"No!" she yelled, "Just stay away from me you heartless jerk!" She ran away. In that one instant, in that one careless mistake I had hurt her. I glanced helplessly at Oishi.

"It's your own fault Tezuka," he mumbled, "Only you can fix this."

**  
Normal POV  
**At the end of that day it was time for Tezuka to leave on the plane to Kyuushu. He glanced towards the regulars, hoping to find Fubuki there, not that he was expecting her to be there. Tezuka couldn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again. Before he could go into the loading area he was cornered by Oishi. "So, what are you going to do about Fubuki?" he glared.

Tezuka shrugged, "What can I do, she's chosen Atobe, there's nothing I can do about that."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that they'll be together forever!" Oishi scolded, "The real Tezuka that I know wouldn't give up this easily. You still have a chance."

"I've already caused her enough pain," Tezuka mumbled, "Maybe if I break things off with her things will be better for her."

"You're hopeless," Oishi said, disgusted.

"You're stating the obvious there," Tezuka sighed before he boarded the plane. It was time for a fresh start.

A/N: If I don't get at least 5 reviews from different people after this is posted then I will not post until I do get that many reviews.


	16. Loneliness

**Title: **Loneliness  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**He's gone, Tezuka is gone. I don't want to go to school, especially since I was crying all night. I can't even bear to look at my own reflection. "Fubuki, can you please com out of your room?" Kikyo called out.

"Don't wanna," I mumbled into my pillow. The door to my room was flung open and Kikyo walked in. "Are you feeling sick?" she asked me. I had decided not to say anything more at that point. Kikyo pulled the blanket off me. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Tezuka-san would it?" she asked.

"Leave me alone," I groaned.

"You're too young to be this hung up over a boy," she said.

"How can you know?!" I asked angrily.

Kikyo wrapped her arms around me, "I know at your age you might not want to hear this, but even if something seems a lot like love, it isn't always. You're a teenager and heartbreak is a new experience."

"Kikyo!" I snapped, "Can you just call the school and tell them I'm sick!" She frowned and left my room.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors…_

I grabbed my phone, almost groaning out loud at the caller id. It was Tezuka. "I HATE HIM!" I screamed.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I'd just tried to call Fubuki. She wasn't at the airport so I couldn't explain myself. "Tezuka-san, the doctor is ready to see you now," the nurse read from her clipboard.

"Alright," I replied, getting up from my seat.

**  
Normal POV  
**Back in Tokyo Fubuki was scrolling down the messages that had been sent to her. A few were from Sakuno, there was also one from Oishi. And then there was a message from Tezuka, just one message. That very message said, 'We need to talk. Call me.' Fubuki instantly deleted the message.

"Honey, are you okay?" she heard her mother ask, opening the door.

"Um, maybe," Fubuki said weakly.

"Is this to do with Atobe-kun?" her mother asked.

"No, not at all," Fubuki instantly replied.

Her mother smiled, "That's good, because his family have invited us over for dinner this Saturday." She then left Fubuki's room, closing the door behind her.

A few moments later Kikyo came in with some rice pudding for Fubuki. She sat on the edge of Fubuki's bed. "I know you're angry at me," she said, "In fact you probably don't want to talk to me right now. But I didn't tell your mother about Tezuka-kun."

"She thought I was hung up over Atobe," Fubuki responded, "She was probably worried it wouldn't look too good, they've invited us over for dinner on Saturday anyway."

"Did she say that out loud?" Kikyo asked.

"I could tell by her tone of voice," Fubuki explained.

"Are you really sure about that?" Kikyo asked, "Your mother really does care about you."

"No," Fubuki snapped, "She's always cared about appearances. Ever since she and dad divorced it's only gotten worse."

Kikyo wrapped her arms around the upset teenager. "You're not going to want to hear this again, but you're young and going through a tough time in your life. There are still many things you need to learn in life." Kikyo explained.

"I don't need the lectures," Fubuki grumbled, pulling away from Kikyo's embrace.

Kikyo frowned, "In that case you'll be going to school tomorrow and I will not be covering up for you anymore." Kikyo got up and left the room.

Fubuki picked up the rice pudding, she wasn't really hungry, and in fact she had spent the whole day in bed, eating rice porridge for both breakfast and lunch. She glanced at the ceiling after placing the bowl of rice porridge on the night stand. Eventually she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**It's another day…since Tezuka left. I can't feel anything at all. "Get up!" Kikyo called from downstairs. I already know that she won't let me stay home another day. I walked downstairs, already in my uniform. "I made you eggs and bacon," Kikyo offered.

"It's okay," I answered, "I'm not that hungry." I grabbed a piece of toast and walked outside. Slowly walking I kept glancing up…well it was obvious that Tezuka wouldn't be pining for me.

"Fubuki-chan, need a lift?" I hear a voice ask; I turn and find Fuji in a red car with a beautiful woman driving.

"Um, okay," I replied, entering the back seat.

"So, how are you?" Fuji asked, concern evident on his perpetually smiling face.

"I guess Oishi told you what happened," I replied, although I didn't really answer his question, because I wasn't really sure how I was anymore.

"By the way, this is my sister, Yumiko," Fuji introduced the beautiful woman driving, "Yumiko, this is Fubuki Ryuuzaki."

"Pleased to meet you," I said, still staring out the window.

"Here we are," Yumiko said, pulling into the school.

"Thank you very much," I said, exiting the car.

**  
Fuji POV**  
When Oishi told me what Tezuka said I was surprised he could say such a careless thing. Fubuki was already changing, she wasn't even smiling, and that concerned me. She had a good influence on Tezuka, he definitely talked more, even if he still didn't really show what he was feeling. It's time for me to construct some damage control.

"Nya! Fujiko, wait up!" Eiji called, running behind me.

"Ah, Eiji, how are you?" I asked.

"Okay, nya. It's going to feel different without Tezuka-buchou isn't it? And Oishi told me about what happened with Fubuki-chan," he sighed.

"So what happens now?" I asked him, curious as to what he thought of the whole situation.

"Well, we could try to cheer Fubuki-chan up," he smiled.

"That's a good idea," I said, having a few thoughts coming to mind.

**  
Normal POV  
**Later that day the team talked about having a get together. Only Oishi, Eiji, Fuji and Inui (he followed Oishi and Tezuka to gather data) knew about the Fubuki situation. "Um, my father wouldn't mind if we got together on Saturday," Kawamura said.

"Okay," Oishi grinned, "We can talk about strategies for our upcoming matches."

"Nya, that would be boring," Eiji sighed.

"Saa, we could invite Fubuki, Sakuno, Tomoka, Kachirou, Katsuo and Horio," Fuji smiled.

"Won't they distract us from our original goals," Kaidoh hissed.

"Are you saying you don't like them!" Momoshiro yelled.

"I never said that," Kaidoh growled.

"Hey, don't fight," Oishi said, stepping in between the two arguing juniors.

Fubuki stared at the sky from her position underneath a tree; she didn't feel like sitting with the others. In fact she almost felt happier alone.

"Anou, Nee-san," a timid voice stuttered, it turned out to be Sakuno's voice.

"Oh, Saku-chan, hey," Fubuki attempted to smile.

"Um, Fuji-senpai says that there's going to be a get-together this Saturday, and we're invited," she said.

"Where?" Fubuki asked.

"At Kawamura Sushi," Sakuno answered, taking a seat. After a while she asked, "Do you miss Tezuka-senpai?"

"No," Fubuki sighed, "Not really."

"How come?" Sakuno asked.

Tears filled Fubuki's eyes as she turned away. "It's complicated," she answered.

Sakuno patted Fubuki's shoulder sympathetically.

"Sakuno! Can you come here please?!" Tomoka yelled.

"I'm gonna go now, see you later," Sakuno smiled, leaving Fubuki by herself. Fubuki felt her mobile phone vibrate. It was another message from Tezuka. She finally sent a message back to him.

_I need to be alone now._

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay, I don't want to yell anymore. Just so you know reviews are like fuel, the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. Thank you to all the kind people who have left reviews, added this to story alert or favorites too. Thank you.


	17. Advice From a Stranger

**Title: **Advice from a Stranger  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I looked at the message I just received from Fubuki. She needed to be alone, I sighed at this. I had just spent the whole morning in my dormitory room. Getting bored I decided to go and find the nearest tennis court. The doctor said I could play, but not fully until I finish my rehabilitation exercises, even then though I wasn't too sure. There was a tennis racket on the floor by the courts. Hesitantly I picked it up and hit the ball against the wall. "Will I make it in time?" I asked myself.

"Oy! Racket-thief," a voice called. From a nearby tree a young boy swung down wearing a white cap. "Give it back!" he yelled, repeating that one phrase over and over again.

"Um, okay," I replied.

"You sure suck a tennis bro," he said, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket, "You should raise your shoulder a bit more." The boy grabbed my left arm and pulled. Memories of the pain from my tennis match flashed through my mind. "Stop it!" I yelled, pushing him to the ground. His cap fell off, revealing that he was actually a girl.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" she yelled.

After she calmed down she told me her name was Miyuki. "You have like zero tennis-sense bro," she said. She handed me another tennis racket. "Come on, you need a lot of practice." Miyuki had then appointed herself as my personal tennis coach (much against my own will). After a while of practicing against the wall she turned to look at me, "Do you like tennis?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well why are you acting mopey?" she demanded.

"What do you mean by mopey?" I asked.

Miyuki frowned, "You're not putting much into your tennis."

"I put everything into my tennis games!" I snapped.

"Then what's holding you back?" she asked.

My eyes widened. What was holding me back? I thought back to my match against Atobe, I didn't particularly care about the pain that I felt then, I could only focus on the humiliation I felt at having Fubuki see me like that. "Fubuki," I whispered.

"Who?" Miyuki asked.

"It's complicated," I answered.

"So," she said, "When is life ever simple. My brother says that even though I'm in the fifth grade I give good advice. He says it's genetic."

I thought about it for a while, maybe it would be good to get a few things off my mind. "I...fell in love with a girl, I've been in love with her for a while now. The only problem is that we're friends...but," I trailed off.

"But?" Miyuki pressed on.

"I said something really stupid and careless to her and she won't let me explain," I continued.

Miyuki thought about it for a while. She then answered, "Well, you're not from around here, so I'll assume this mystery girl isn't from around here either. If she won't talk to you now, why don't you give her some time to think about things then talk to her face to face."

"That's good advice," I replied, "Thank you."

We practiced together every day from that point. Although some guys from Shishigaku gave us some trouble it was alright now though. Oishi continually sent me updates on how the team was doing. He'd even told me about how worried he was about Fubuki, that she hadn't been herself lately. I couldn't erase that look on her face when I uttered those careless words. He said that she didn't smile as often as she did before, and she sat by herself a lot. Oishi didn't mention anything about her relationship with Atobe, I was partially grateful, but at the same time I wanted him to tell me whether they were together or not.

A few days later I heard of an elementary school tournament and I had a feeling that Miyuki would be entering. I went and sure enough, there she was. From what I could see she seemed...almost frozen.

After she lost she ran away, tears in her eyes. I found her sitting on a park bench by the tennis court where we usually practiced. "Well...go ahead already!" she yelled, "Laugh! You know you want to!"

"It's a phenomenon called the Yips," I told her, "It occurs due to extreme anxiety, causing the muscles to contract and resulting in the inability to move your body. The only way is to accumulate more practice."

She scowled, "You're one to talk. You're even worse than me!"

My rehabilitation exercises were done so I made it a habit to practice at the place where I met Miyuki. She didn't join me until a few days after her tournament. "Oy!"Tezuka!" a voice called. I turned to find the team from Shishigaku and their captain, Daimaru. He stepped forward and yelled, "It seems your team made it to Nationals...without you!" After a moment of silence he continued, "I read in a tennis magazine that you left your team and came to Kyuushu for rehabilitation for an old shoulder injury."

"So what do you want?!" Miyuki yelled.

"We want to help you with your rehabilitation," Daimaru said with feigned innocence.

"Not interested," I replied, walking away.

"Hold it!" he snarled, grabbing Miyuki, "Unless you want to see this girl get hurt."

As soon as I stepped onto the court that feeling of dread engulfed me. "She has nothing to do with this," I said, "Let her go."

"Yeah! Let me go you capped idiot!" Miyuki yelled.

"Who'd you call a cap wearing gorilla!" he screeched, even though that wasn't really what she said.

Another one of their team members stepped forward. "This is our chance to beat the National-ranked Tezuka, so don't interfere already," he smirked.

In the end I lost 6-0.

"This is wrong!" Miyuki screamed, breaking away from the person holding her down. She grabbed her tennis racket and put her cap on, "I'll take you all on."

"Wait," I protested.

"Go to the bench Thief-bro," she said, "I'll take care of this."

Daimaru stepped forward, "Fine, but I won't be going easy on you." He was right; he didn't go easy on her at all, but no matter what she got up whenever she tripped. The same feelings I had from my match with Atobe where being stirred up again. These feelings...they were all in my mind.

"I've got you now!" Daimaru yelled as Miyuki tripped over. In that instant I just reacted, I ran forward and hit the ball back across the court.

"Thief-bro," she gasped.

"It seems I also had a case of the Yips too," I said, "Allow me to thank you guys."

Daimaru snarled, "Quit acting so cool already!"

I served and he couldn't even react.

"Heh, I was just careless now," he smirked.

"Then play without carelessness," I said.

He tried in vain to fight back but I won.

"Oy, you, come on to the court now," I called out to another Shishigaku tennis team member. There was fear on all their faces and they ran away.

"Wow," Miyuki gasped.

"I suppose Tezuka's doing just fine," a voice said.

"Senri-nii," Miyuki smiled.

Senri Chitose entered the tennis courts. So he was Miyuki's brother.

Three days later I left Kyuushu, I was sure I was ready for the Nationals.

A/N: Tis done.


	18. Forgive Me

**Title: **Forgive Me  
**Summary: **Tezuka's back from Kyuushu wondering if enough time has passed for him to ask for Fubuki's forgiveness. Will she forgive him or not?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis

**Tezuka POV  
**I sighed, after finally completing my rehabilitation program I was back in Kantou. I'm not sure if Fubuki will forgive me now or not. "Tezuka, are you alright?" Oishi asked me "You haven't said much since you came back."

"Aa," I mumbled, "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Fubuki?" he asked.

I nodded, "I said such a terrible thing to her, she won't forgive me will she."

Oishi shook his head, "You don't know that. Time had passed you know."

We walked on in silence. "Thanks for sticking up for me back then," Oishi said.

"No problem, we're almost back at school," I pointed out.

He smiled, "The team will be excited that you're back."

**  
Normal POV  
**Fubuki strummed away on her guitar by herself, school was over but she didn't feel like going home yet, so here she was, still at school. Ever since Tezuka left she'd been avoiding interaction with other people, like the Seigaku team and even Sakuno. She had been on one date with Atobe, but as she didn't say much he decided to leave her alone for awhile because of Tezuka's absence. "Nee-san!" she heard Sakuno call out.

"What is it?" Fubuki asked.

"Tezuka's back from Kyuushu!" she said excitedly.

"What?!" Fubuki gasped, "Where is he?"

"He's at the tennis courts," Sakuno answered.

Meanwhile Tezuka faced his team. "You did well," he said, "Well enough to make it to the Nationals, but that doesn't mean that we can become complacent."

"Hang on a second," Oishi interrupted, "I don' think that any injured members should be part of the regular team."

"Wait!" Momoshiro yelled, "I was dropped as a regular before, it should be me!"

"Don't you want to play at the Nationals Momoshiro?" Oishi asked, he turned to Tezuka, "If I lose in a match against you then I'll stand down, but if I win then you'll have to stand down."

**  
Fubuki POV  
**He's back, I can't believe he's back. As soon as Sakuno told me I got up and made my way to the tennis courts. I found him playing a match against Oishi. I glanced quickly to the score, just one more point then Tezuka would win. "Fubuki-chan, you're here," I heard Fuji call out, "Haven't seen you around here in a while."

"Hey Fuji-kun," I said, waving, then turning back to the match.

"It's almost as if he never got injured isn't it?" Fuji pointed out.

I didn't reply, I was too absorbed by him; I couldn't fight the excitement that came to me from him just being back. "Have you considered forgiving him?" he asked.

It was as if the filter around me cracked like glass, the excitement left me as quickly as it came to me.

Fuji sighed, "You're confused aren't you."

I hesitantly turned to face him, "I'm not sure what to do."

We turned back to the match where Tezuka used the Tezuka-zone to grab that last point. Fuji then took my hand in his, "Come on, let's go see him."

"Wait," I said, "I can't face him yet."

He turned his gaze to me, the full intensity of his blue eyes shocked me, "Are you going to keep running away?" he said coldly, "You will have to face him eventually so why not face him now." He pulled me towards Tezuka. I had two options ahead of me, to forgive him or to not forgive him.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I had a feeling of what Oishi's intentions were. He smiled, "You knew from the very start didn't you."

I nodded.

"Oy, Tezuka-buchou, look who's here," Fuji called.

I turned and saw Fubuki behind him.

"Hi," she mumbled, not even looking at me.

"Hey," I said, looking directly at her. I would've liked it if she could smile, but I knew that I was asking for too much.

"We should go celebrate!!" Momoshiro yelled.

"That's a good idea," Kawamura smiled.

Momoshiro grinned, "Then it's the senpai's treat!"

"HEY!!" Eiji yelled.

I sighed, "They're still as rowdy as always."

"I guess," Fubuki said, "I gotta get going."

"Where?" I asked.

"Um, home, I need to catch up on homework," she answered, walking away.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I couldn't let myself stay too long in his presence, the effect he had on me hadn't faded away at all, if anything it was stronger. I could feel my resolve not to forgive him cracking away as he looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes of his, I wanted to forgive him, I wanted to feel his arms embrace me. But then I remembered how he could say so easily that I meant less than nothing to him. I walked faster, I needed to get as far away as possible.

I got home quicker than usual and I just lay on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, I was so confused. "Buki-chan," Kyoko mumbled, opening the door, "Are you okay?"

"He's back," I answered, "Tezuka's back!"

"Then why are you here?" she asked me, confusion apparent on her face.

"I don't know what to do," I confessed, "One part of me, the bigger part, tells me to forgive him, the other part of me is telling me not to forgive him."

Kyoko sighed, "You'll find a way to know exactly what to do. You're a smart girl, you'll choose the right option, I know you will."

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I stared at my tray of food, not really wanting to eat anything. Eiji and Oishi got into an argument before we left and were now sitting far away from each other. I sighed, I had no idea what to do, I wanted to say sorry, truly I did, but I wasn't sure if she would accept my apologies. "Are you alright?" Oishi asked.

"Maybe," I answered, hoping to change the subject.

"You're hopeless you know that," Echizen said blankly to me.

"I hear that a lot lately," I responded.

He smirked, "I got something you might be interested in by the way."

"What?" I asked.

Echizen reached into his backpack and pulled out a few CDs, "Have a listen to some of these."

"Why?" I said as he handed me the CDs, "How are these going to help me?"

"Mada Mada Dane, Buchou," he sighed, "You really don't get it do you."

"I'm going home now," I said, getting up to leave. I ignored the protests and left, I wasn't in the mood anyway.

As soon as I got home I took out my walkman and had a listen to some of the music Echizen gave me, it was all in english so I grabbed the lyrics and attempted to translate them. I placed in a CD by a band that I think was called Hoobastank. I listened, then I heard a certain song, I flipped through the lyrics book and found it. "I know what to do now."

A/N: Ah, I have finally updated, GOMEN KUDASAI (PLEASE FORGIVE ME!).


	19. The Reason

**Title: **The Reason  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or the lyrics to The Reason.

**Fubuki POV  
**I closed my book, there was no way I could concentrate now. My thoughts kept drifting towards the decision I would have to make soon. I lied to Tezuka; there was no date with Atobe. "What am I going to do now?" I wondered aloud.

"Fubuki," I heard Kikyo call.

"Yes," I said.

"Someone's here to see you," she yelled, "He's coming up."

The door opened…and there was Tezuka. "What do you want?" I asked.

"There's something I need you to listen to," he whispered, "Just listen, that is all I will ask of you."

"Okay," I mumbled.

He cleared his throat and began to sing…

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know__and the reason is You  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is You_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

"Tezuka-kun," I choked out, "H-how….w-w…."

"You don't have to say anything," he said, "All you had to do was listen."

I reached out to touch his cheek, "Kunimitsu."

"What?" he asked, eyes widening slightly.

reached forwards and placed my lips on his.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I only just realized that she addressed me by my first name…but as soon as I did realize that her soft lips were on mine. I placed my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her slender arms wrapped around my neck. I hesitantly used my tongue to part her lips, she gasped as I pulled her closer to me. Eventually we both pulled away, panting for air.

"Fubuki," I whispered.

"What have I just done?" she gasped, pulling away from me.

"Wait," I said.

She looked at me, shock….and fear in her eyes.

"No one else has to know," I continued.

"I'm sorry," she said, tears streaming down her face, "Things are so complicated, and….I…I want to be with you but…."

"It's okay," I whispered, pulling her towards me, "When you're ready I'll be here waiting."

"Thank you," she said.

After a while I found that Fubuki had fallen asleep. I tucked her into the bed and walked away. I went down the stairs and almost bumped into Kikyo. "So you're the one," she said coldly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't know how you hurt her do you?" she glared at me, "If you hurt her nay more I won't let you within a 10-mile radius of her."

"I don't want her to be hurt," I said angrily, "I want to protect her."

"Really," Kikyo scoffed, "Maybe you should ask how she coped while you were gone."

"Goodbye Kikyo-san," I said, leaving.

As I quickly walked home Kikyo's words haunted me. I know I hurt her, but I had done what I could to gain her forgiveness. All I could hope was that whatever it was that held her to Atobe would be severed soon.

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I opened my eyes as soon as I heard Tezuka leave the room. I sighed, sitting up in my bed. I kissed him, I just kissed Kunimitsu Tezuka, and it felt good. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind, what about Atobe? And what would my mother think? I allowed those thoughts to drift away as I fell asleep.

**  
Normal POV  
**The next day those thoughts were pushed away from Fubuki's mind, all she could think about was how happy she was about the way things were with her and Tezuka. And that he would wait for her. She lightly traced where his lips touched hers, that kiss was amazing. Fubuki giggled as she walked down the stairs; right now all she wanted was to feel the feelings that were now racing through her mind. "Wow, aren't you quite happy this morning?" Kikyo smiled.

"Yeah," Fubuki grinned.

Kikyo sighed, "How are things between you and Tezuka-san?"

"They're okay," Fubuki smiled, grabbing a pancake and rolling it up, "Byee."

**  
Fubuki POV  
**I skipped down the pathway….although as a sleek black car drove by I was reminded again of a problem I would have to face, Atobe. He was pretty good to me when Tezuka left…..

_So how do you feel about Tezuka being gone?" he asked me.  
__  
I shrugged.  
__  
He raised an eyebrow, "I thought that you'd be upset."_

"_Maybe we just don't care about each other as much as I thought we did," I sighed._

"_Hey, look at me," he said, reaching forward and tilting my face up, "Now what happened?"_

That night I told him everything, he was a shoulder to cry on. What was strange was that after that night he had been avoiding me.

I slid into my seat next to Tezuka and grinned at him, "Morning."

"Hi," he mumbled.

**  
Tezuka POV  
**I thought back to what Kikyo said to me, I know I hurt her, but how much did I hurt her? I looked at her from the corner of my eye, she seemed fine. But what was this nagging feeling at the back of my mind?

**  
Normal POV  
**Atobe stared blankly at his team; they had just gotten the recommendation spot. But his mind was elsewhere; ever since Tezuka left he couldn't stop thinking about Fubuki. He held her for so long while she cried that night. Atobe sighed, he always told himself it was all for An, but was this now nothing more than a weak excuse? Could he have fallen out of love with An and in love with Fubuki? 'Why?' he thought angrily, 'She's made her feelings for Tezuka clear enough.'

A/N: It's finally done….sorry. I just got out on holidays and I decided to catch up on some much needed sleep.


	20. Author's Note

Okay, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but it's important. I'm going to be putting this story on hiatus. I know a lot of you want to see this story continue, but I've been doing some Creative Writing workshops and I've discovered some flaws that I may have had when I first started this story. Don't fret though, I have another story up that you may all be interested in, it's called Take A Chance. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
